1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an illuminating apparatus that projects light emitted from a light emitting section to the outside, a vehicle headlamp including the illuminating apparatus, and a control system for controlling the vehicle headlamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, following development of an illuminating lamp which simply radiates only white light, an illumination lamp has been developed in which the illuminating lamp includes information in the illumination light or changes color of the entirety or a portion of a projection pattern of the illumination light. Particularly, it is considered that loading some information in the illumination light adds value, important for the lumination industry. In addition, in the case of a vehicle headlamp, including more information in the illumination light can contribute to vehicle and pedestrian safety by reducing the likelihood of an accident at night.
As described above, as an example of the related art in which the illumination light has a function of transferring information or displaying information, a technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-103628 (published on May 30, 2013). In the technology, since a road surface of a region where the vehicle is predicted to travel by a laser projector installed separately from the headlamp, is irradiated with, for example, yellow-green light, and the pedestrian recognizes reaching of the vehicle.
In addition, as another example of a technology which is different from the technology in the related art described above, a technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-7093 (published on Jan. 16, 2014). In the technology, in the headlamp which images a light emitting pattern of a phosphor emission section projects a projection pattern on the road surface, a light emitting distribution is formed inside of the light emitting section as a specific graphic shape by exciting the phosphor light emitting section with a plurality of excitation light sources arranged in a matrix shape and increasing outputting of a part of the excitation light source so that the specific graphic is imaged on the road surface.
In addition, as an example of a technology in the related art described above, a projection apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-49369 (published on Mar. 17, 2014). In the projection apparatus, an excitation light source emitting excitation light, a near infrared light source emitting near infrared light and a wavelength switching member that switches the excitation light to another light having a different wavelength while being irradiated with the excitation light and the near infrared light are included. In addition, in the projection apparatus, visible light and infrared light coincide with each other by making an irradiation region of the excitation light and an irradiation region of the near infrared light coincide with each other in the wavelength switching member.
However, in the related art, there is a problem related to visibility of the information loaded in the illumination light.
For example, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-103628, there is a problem in the safety of laser light in that a laser projector of a laser light scan type radiates collimated laser light to the road surface. In addition, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-103628, visibility of the information loaded in the illumination light is not improved because output of laser light is difficult to be raised and brightened by regulation thereof.
In addition, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-7093 as described above, since a color of a figure as the information loaded in the illumination light is mainly white light of the illumination light, there is room for improving the visibility of the figure.
In addition, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-49369, since a projection region of the visible light and a projection region of the infrared light coincide with each other, there is a problem regarding visibility of the infrared light as information loaded in the visible light.